The Chronicles of Hyrule: Legend of the Gods
by Lany08
Summary: Dark creatures of the Ancient Enemy once more swarm the lands of Hyrule. It is up to a young man named Link from the village of Ordon to rescue a Priness, and save a country from the encroaching darkness. Original fic, not TP related
1. Ch 1, The Village of Ordon

**_Author's Note: Welcome to another story. For those interested, I will be continuing on with my Heart of Darkness story. I just haven't had the...motivation I guess to work on it much. Other things going on and such. Plus, my story ideas have been changing a bit._**

**_ Anyway, this new story is new, and not in any way connected to the Zelda Universe we know. I'll of course draw characters and such from there, but this is a different place._**

**_ And, of course, I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters. Only those original characters created by me in the story._**

**_So, enjoy._**

* * *

_**VOLUME 1 - THE LEGEND OF ZELDA **_

**Ch. 1**

**The Village of Ordon**_  
_

_The air is warm, with a musty odor that betrays the ancient age of the circular stone chamber the young man finds himself standing in. It is a room he's never seen before. Indeed it is a place the likes of which he's never laid eyes on. He stands on the outside of a great stone ring set in the center of the floor, the strange symbols etched into the stone drawing his attention immediately._

"_Only the life of the living will open the Well," a deep monotone voice echoes out from within the chamber. Startled, the young man glances up, and for the first time notices a number of figures standing in the dark chamber along with him. He can't make out any of their features, but can tell that they, like him, are standing along the outside of the stone ring._

_Then, to his great astonishment a figure of pure light shimmers into existence before his very eyes. It is a young woman. The most beautiful woman he's ever seen before in his life. He can see a ghost of blue in her eyes, and it's enough for the young man to feel completely enchanted by this lovely vision. When she speaks, it's with a voice full of fear and desperation, "Help me Link," she cries out, just before a great sea of black overcomes him. _

And Link snaps awake with an audible gasp. Taking a deep breath he runs a hand across his head, finding it covered in sweat. Rolling over and sitting on the edge of his bed he notices his nightshirt clinging to his body from sweat as well. "That was the strangest one in a while," he mutters, dropping his head into his hands. With a sigh Link stands, shaking away the rest of the cobwebs and stretching his muscles to prepare himself for the day.

Splashing water on his face from the basin sitting atop his dresser he remembered what today is. It's one of his days off and his birthday, along with the Harvest Festival that very evening. With renewed excitement he quickly finishes readying himself for the day and walks outside of his small house to a crisp autumn morning. With a spring in his step Link sets off along the winding path into the village proper.

Coming up the path towards Link is Bo, mayor of the village of Ordon, and owner of Ordon's only inn, The Steel Ox. "There you are lad," he says in his booming voice, waving a hand at Link. "I was wondering if you'd ever wake up today."

"It's still early Bo," Link replies with a sheepish smile, glancing up to check the position of the sun.

"Of course, of course," Bo says, clapping Link on the shoulder. "Walk with me a bit son." Link nods his head and they continue on down the path into town. "Gonna be a fine day," Bo remarks, and Link only nods his head in response, lost in thoughts of his own. Bo smiles at Link's absentmindedness, "So how's the new house?

"It's great," Link replies, his face lighting up. "I still can't believe the whole village pitched in to build it for me."

"Well, as much as Rusl and his family love you, you're a man grown now," Bo explains. "It was time for you to be on your own. Besides, after all you've done for us, it's the very least we could do." Bo studies Link a moment and recognizes the look on his face. "I know what you're thinking boy, and stop it this moment. It not for you last year most everyone in this village would be dead at the hands of those wolfos. I knew Rusl had been training you, but you were a real wonder with that sword. I think even he was shocked."

Link only nods, recalling the events Bo is talking about. It was a year past now on a cold November evening. Link had been wakeful, disturbed b one of the strange dreams he sometimes had, and decided to take a walk through the village. He had been strolling along the outskirts, near the treeline of the Ordon Forest when a strange sensation overcame him, a kind of chill filled him, yet it wasn't the weather because there had been no wind. The chill had gotten stronger as he walked along, until finally a low growl could be heard from the pitch black of the forest beyond. A sudden rustling of the brush alerted Link, and he quickly dropped to his knees as a ravenous grey wolfos lunged over his head, its claws skimming his hair. Luckily for Link he never went out at night without his sword. He sprung to his feet and his right hand darted to the blade on his left hip, drawing it and taking the creature's head off in one swift motion.

Link instinctually darted back towards the village knowing that where there was one wolfos there'd be more, the always hunt in packs. As Link moved swiftly through the village he put at the call, yelling "wolfos," trying to raise the remaining villages from their beds.

The first to rouse from their home was naturally Rusl, sword in hand and eyes keenly alert despite having just been rudely wakened from sleep. Rusl cast a look at Link, who nodded towards the south end of the village. Rusl nodded, no words needed between the two. As more villages began streaming out of their homes Link and Rusl were already wading into the first of the wolfos to appear. The fight didn't last long, and the villagers were hardly needed, as Rusl and Link were death to the beasts. Though, if you ever ask Rusl about it, he'd swear it'd all been Link, a whirlwind of death amongst the wolfos. "That boy did things with a sword even I've never seen," Rusl could be heard saying when asked about that night, though Link himself would never admit to it.

"I wasn't the only one there Bo," Link says. "Rusl was there, along with plenty of others."

"I know who was there lad," Bo answers, but decides not to press the issue with Link. "Well, we're here," Bo says, motioning.

"What?" Link says, blinking and realizing that they now stand in front of Rusl's home, where Link had lived all his life.

The door opens, and Rusl is standing there in the entryway, his grin broad. "Happy Birthday Link," Rusl says, clapping Link on the shoulder. "Come on in son. Bo, you joining us?"

"Can't at the moment Rusl," Bo responds. "got a couple of strangers at the inn. I'm sure I'll see you all later at the festival. "With a wave he walks off in the opposite direction as Rusl ushers Link inside."

"Oh, Happy Birthday Link," Uli, Rusl's wife says, giving Link a quick hug before seating him on the couch. "I have a few things we'll bring by your place later, make it feel like a proper home."

"I'm sure everyone will want to celebrate with you at the Harvest Festival tonight as well, but I have something I wanted to give you in private." Rusl sets a long wooden case on the table in front of Link, motioning for him to open it.

Link lifts the lid of the box open, then turns his attention to the beautiful cloth inside. He unfurls the cloth to reveal the most beautiful sword Link has ever seen. "Rusl," Link says quietly, unable to tear his gaze from the wondrous sword. The handle seems to be cast out of dark bronze, with dark green leather wrapping the handle for the grip. Next to the sword in the case is a wooden sheath, wrapped in green leather as well, with bronze supports. "Rusl, this sword is magnificent. I can't accept it."

"You can, and you will," Rusl says with a warm smile. "I'm no longer a young man Link, and even at my prime I could never really master this sword."

"What do you mean?" Link asks. "And what do these mean mean?" Link says, referring to the symbols etched into the surface of the mirror like blade."

"It says, _May the winds of Farore aid the Master of this blade_," Rusl replies.

"The winds of Farore," Link repeats and then his eyes go wide with sudden realization. "This is…"

"One of the three Swords of the Goddesses, yes," Rusl finishes for him. "Farore's Wind, the Sword of Courage. Forged by the elven peoples, the Kokiri centuries ago. Go on, pick it up."

"Link does so, reverently lifting the sword from the case. "It's so light," Link observes, his right hand gripping the hilt. "The balance is pefect."

Rusl nods, "It is said that Farore's Wind gifts whoever masters it with unfaltering speed and courage."

"Then the legends are true," Link says. "And the other two swords exist."

"I expect they do," Rusl says with a shrug. "Though I've never seen them. Din's Fire, the Sword of Power. Crafted by those who dwell in the mountains, the Goron. And Nayru's Love, the Sword of Wisom. Forged by they who live in the rivers and the seas, the Zora."

"Thank you Rusl," Link says, watching as a flash of green ripples across the surface of the sword. Link sheathes the blade, and straps it about his waist, letting it rest on his left hip. "I don't know what else to say."

"You don't need to say a thing," Rusl says. "You've always been like a son to Uli and I. And Colin looks up to you like an older brother. You're a part of our family."

"Thank you," Link says a little hoarsely. "But how did you come by this sword Rusl?"

"I wasn't always just a villager Link," Rusl answers with a smile. "Bo and I, at one time were reckless youths who simply yearned for adventure. We weren't satisfied with simply living in the village, we wanted to explore the wide world. So, when the war with Vaati broke out, and the King called for all able bodied men, we left and joined the Hylian military. For two years we served King and country, until just as quickly as it had begun, the war was over and Vaati was gone. Two years of war and bloodshed had put quite the damper on our desire to see the world, and all we wanted was to return home. By that time we both were serving on the King's personal guard, and as reward for our service, he granted us leave to return to live out our lives in Ordon. On the road home were set upon by moblins. There were too many, so we fled into Faron."

"Faron?" Link asks.

"The Forest of Faron," Rusl explains. "The place we call the Old Forest. I know everyone is forbidden from entering, but we had no choice. It was night, and we fled inside, thinking the moblins would not enter. We awoke the next morning to the sounds of battle. We followed, and found that the moblins had waited for morning and then entered the forest. But we found them in battle with the Kokiri. They were…amazing. Graceful. I've never seen a sword used like that before, or since…until a year ago," he says, looking at Link briefly before continuing. "They probably didn't need us, from the look of things, but they were grateful none the less. They allowed us to stay with them for a few weeks. And I'll tell you Link, I'm a happily married man, always have been. But those few weeks Bo and I spent in Faron were the most at peace I've felt in all my life. I was…content. Upon our time of leaving, the Kokiri gifted both Bo and I. They give him those great steel boots you've seen him wear before. And to me, they gave Farore's Wind."

"But that's enough story for one day," Rusl says, standing. "You should probably get going, I imagine Ilia and Zech are already waiting for you."

"What?"

"You're supposed to meet Ilia and Zech. They should be waiting for you at the old oak tree outside of town. Go on, get going. We'll see you tonight.

Link nods, "I'll you tonight then," he says before exiting through the door.

Uli walks back in from the kitchen, watching her husband. "Are you sure we did the right thing Rusl," she asks. "Giving him the sword now."

"I don't know Uli," Rusl responds. "But the time was right. It was what we were asked to do."

* * *

Nearly a half hour later Link finds himself trotting up to the giant ancient oak tree on his chestnut colored horse, Epona. Link has known Epona since she was a foal, had helped deliver her in fact. Since then Link has had a direct hand in raising and training her. Link is, in fact the only person Epona will allow to ride her. After the wolfos attack last year the ranch owner Doran gave Epona to Link as a gift, declaring her with too much spirit and to proud to be used as a plough horse. Link gratefully accepted her, because, even though he can call Zech his best friend, Link knows Epona is his truest friend in the world, and on a pure instinctual level he knows she'll never leave his side, nor he hers. 

At the tree Link finds Ilia and Zech waiting for him. Ilia is sitting underneath the tree itself, patiently waiting on her horses blanket roll. Zech on the other hand is lounging on one of the lowest hanging branches, lobbing a rock into the air and catching it back on the way down. "Well, about time you showed," Zech calls out, a roguish grin on his face. "Ilia and I were about ready to trade your gifts with each other."

"Zech, you know we weren't," Ilia says with fake exasperation. "Happy Birthday Link," she says warmly with an inviting smile. She steps up to and embraces him once he's down from Epona's back.

"Yeah buddy," Zech says, gripping the branch with his legs and hanging upside down. "Happy Birthday."

"Sorry for being late," Link says slightly sheepishly. "I was at Rusl's," Link's hand grips his new sword. "He gave me this."

Zech whistles loud and long at the sight of the sword, then releases his legs on the branch, flipping to the ground to land in a crouch. "Fancy," he says, examining the sword more closely. "Well, enough of that, time for the real gifts," he says with a mischievous grin.

Ilia rolls her eyes in amusement at Zech, then turns her attention back to Link. "Do you want to open our gifts now?"

"Of course," Link says with a smile.

"Me first," Zech says enthusiastically, pulling a bundle from the saddlebags of his horse.

Link takes the bundle and unfolds the cloth, revealing a set of beautifully crafted brown leather gauntlets. "Zech, did you make these?" Link asks, nearly stunned.

"Sure did," Zech answers with a wide grin. "My mom's taught me all she knows about working with leather, and my dad taught me about blacksmithing, so I combined the two. See, I've watched you training with Rusl and some of the other men. I've noticed that while they use shields, you usually don't."

Link nods, "A shield is awkward for the way I like to move and fight. The added sped and mobility I get from not using a shield means I don't usually need one."

"Now you can have the best of both worlds," Zech explains. "I forged the strongest steal I know how into narrow bars and worked them into those raised sections you see on the gauntlets. I've tested them, you now effectively have a shield on each arm, and they'll stop a sword easily."

"Amazing," Link says, pulling the gauntlets on and tightening them.

"Here," Zech says, handing Link a matching pair of fingerless leather gloves. "These go with the gauntlets. You'll have a perfect grip, plus your hands will be protected. And if you hit someone with those, they won't be getting up for awhile."

"Nice," Link says. "Rusl keeps pestering me about using a shield. Now I'll have a little surprise for him the next time we spar. Thanks Zech."

"You're welcome," Zech answers with a nonchalant wave. "Just don't hit me with those things," he jokes, grinning.

"Deal," Link says.

"Here Link," Ilia says, holding up a cloth wrapped bundle of her own. Link takes the bundle, and immediately notices the fineness of the cloth. Obviously whatever is inside must be special, to use such magnificent material to wrap it in. Link carefully and gently unfolds the cloth and inside finds an expertly carved ocarina. "Ilia," Link says in a near whisper.

"I even polished and water treated it," she says, the joy and enthusiasm clear in her voice at the sight of Link's stunned expression. "I know yours was smashed up when those bulls stampeded a few months ago."

Link nods, remembering the day only a several months gone by when a couple of bulls had somehow broken free of their pen and were charging through the village. Colin, Rusl's son had been in the bull's path. Link grabbed him just in time, but his ocarina had slipped from his tunic and fallen in the bull's way. There was only chips and splinters of wood left. While Link is grateful he had been there in time to save Colin, he was devastated at the loss of his precious ocarina, which Rusl had given him when he had been a very young boy. It is Rusl's philosophy that a swordsman should be more. An honest job and an art to take pride in, that would keep a swordsman from being nothing but a trained killer.

Now Link gazes reverently at his new treasure, his fingers trailing over the smooth finish of the surface. "Ilia, it's perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says, her face positively beaming. "I hope you'll play for us tonight at the Festival."

"Of course I will," Link says in return.

"Well, now that we're all feeling warm and fuzzy, how about we head back into town," Zech says with excitement, rubbing his hands together. "There's strangers at the inn."

"I heard Ilia's father mention that earlier," Link says, wrapping the ocarina again and placing it in one of his saddlebags. "Who are they?"

"Don't know," Zech says with a shrug. "There's two of them, a man and a woman. They rode in really late last night.

"And how would you know that Zech?" Ilia asks.

"Uh, never mind that," Zech answers quickly. "Let's get going."

* * *

After midday Link and his friends arrive back in Ordon to find preparations for the Festival that evening well under way. All throughout the village men, women and even the children move about with great fervor, forgoing their usual daily routine and chores to prepare for the Harvest Festival that very evening. 

"Looks like everyone is here," Zech observes, idly watching from the back of his horse.

"Yes, and we should be helping," Ilia says, a hint of reproach evident in her voice.

"She's got a point," Link agrees. "Everyone's supposed to help.

"You know, you tow really know how to ruin a good mood," Zech answers with resignation. "Let's at least have a look at the strangers first."

"Alright," Link says. "Let's try the inn."

A few minutes ride through the village they arrive outside the largest building. They leave their horses inside the stables behind the inn, taking note of the two new horses there, a beautiful white and a large, powerfully built black warhorse. Leaving the stable they enter through the back into the kitchen where Ilia's mother Sarah is hard at work. "Took you three long enough to get back here," Sarah says, pausing in her work only long enough to give them an admonishing look.

"Are the strangers here?" Zech asks, the slightest bit of excitement returning to his voice.

"They are," Sarah replies, continuing with her work. "They're taking a meal at the moment." Then she glances at Link, "Actually, she does want to speak with you dear."

"Me?" Link says in surprise.

"All three of you actually, but they said to send Link along first when you showed. They're in the private dining room."

Link nods and exits into the main room. But instead of continuing in he immediately turns right into a short, narrow hallway. He knocks twice on the closed wooden door, opening it to find two people inside the room seated at a rectangular table. The man seated closest to the door is massive, seemingly made of pure muscle. His eyes lock onto Link the instant he appears in the door. Something in the back of Link's mind warns him of the man, the danger there. Something about the way the man is coiling, tensing. Link a wolf waiting to spring. But the woman, she is something else entirely. Link has always considered Ilia a beauty, but this woman is beyond that, a dangerous kind of beautiful. Her hair is the color of sliver, her eyes a strange mix of violet and crimson. "You must be Link," she says with a genuine smile upon her face. "Please, join us," she motions to an empty chair. "My name is Impa, and this is Toman."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Link says, cautiously eyeing the two. "So why am I here?"

"We wanted to speak with you," Impa explains. "We want to speak with all the people of Ordon."

"And why would you want that?" Link asks.

"On the order of the King of Hyrule," Impa says, studying Link. "The King wishes to know more of his people, especially those who reside in the border lands, like Ordon. Your village and Hylia have not had official contact in a great while. The King wishes to change this."

"And you're supposed to speak with everyone in the village?"

"More or less," Impa replies. "As I said, the King wishes to know more of his people. That requires us to be thorough."

"Right. So what do you want to know from me?" Link says. But before he can receive and answer white light explodes in his eyes. His vision returns to him slowly, and when it does everything is tinted white. "What are you doing to me?" he notices her hand pointing towards him.

"We just want to talk. To ask you some questions," Impa says in a friendly voice.

But strange images flash through Link's mind. Battles he's never fought, wars he's never waged, and loves he's never lost. All this flashes through his mind in short moments. "What's…happening?" he growls, his vision again returning to the room.

"He's resisting," Toman says, his voice tense.

With a grunt Link instinctually lashes out. The white light around him breaks, and he watches as the woman Impa cries out and falls back to the floor in her chair. Still reeling Link storms out of the room, running past his questioning friends and quickly from the inn. He doesn't even bother to collect Epona on his way, running outside the village.

Back inside the room Toman helps Impa to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asks.

"I am well," Impa answers, sitting once again in her chair.

"You were caught unawares," Toman states matter of factly.

"Perhaps," Impa says in the same tone. "He has power though. Much power."

"You think he may be the One?" Toman asks, his eyes searching hers.

"Maybe," Impa replies, though hesitantly. "But even if he isn't, it's obvious he's Chosen."

* * *

Night has fallen and it has been hours since Link ran from _The Steel Ox_. He is now a few miles outside of town, in a small shrine, a sanctuary devoted to the Goddesses. Inside Link kneels before the statue of Farore, bowing his head with his eyes closed. His mind is in turmoil. The images he witnessed in his mind, they remind him of the dreams he often gets. And what that woman was doing to him, it has his mind racing. A chill wind breezes through the open windows of the sanctuary. Link's head perks up slightly, he almost believes he can hear his name in the wind. As Link looks up a brilliant emerald light shimmers into existence, taking the shape of a beautiful young woman. Her flowing green gown is the same color as her radiant hair. "Hello my child," she greets Link, her voice at once melodious and filled with warmth. 

"Who…who are you?" Link asks, rising to his feet.

"I've watched you all your life Link," she says, her smile like the light of a sun.

"Farore," Link whispers, dropping back to his knees.

"Link," she says, stepping forward, and Link is surprised when she quite solidly grips his shoulders, lifting him to his feet. "You never have need to kneel before me, or my sisters."

"But you are the Goddess Farore," Link protests.

"And you are special," Farore answers. "Your destiny, it is different from that of most mortals." She looks at him and Link feels it the same way a mother looks lovingly at her child. "Oh my child. Already you have experienced some hardships, and displayed more of that which I hold dear than I could have ever hoped or asked. Courage. And you must show more of it before your task is done."

"I…know," Link says.

"You must understand, I cannot tell you much Link, it is forbidden. Even now what I do may be considered interfering. Still, I must say this. You must master that sword at your side, along with the other two like it. 'Master the three to master the one.' When the time is right, you will understand everything. She glances out of a window into the darkness. "I must go now. As must you," she glows briefly, before her light fades away.

With a sigh Link begins his walk back to the village.

* * *

"I would not have believed it had I not seen the tests with my own eyes," Toman says as he and Impa walk through the torch lit streets of Ordon. 

"I know my friend," Impa says in reply. "I performed the tests and even I can hardly believe it. Three of them in a little out of the way border village."

"Do you mean to have all three?" Toman asks.

"If I can."

As Impa says this they reach the village square, where the Harvest Festival is already in full swing. A young girl runs up to them, "Lady Impa. Would you tell us a story?"

Impa crouches in front of the girl, favoring her with a warm smile. "A story child?"

"You're from far away," the girl explains enthusiastically. "You must have seen wondrous things. You must know fantastic stories."

"Hmmm, I may at that," Impa replies. "How about a story of a beautiful princess?"

The girl's face lights up, "Oh yes, please."

"Well then," Impa says, taking the girl's hand and leads her to the small bonfire where the children are gathered. "Listen children, for this is a very special tale. This is the story of a very beautiful and amazing princess. This, is the Legend of Zelda."

The children gasp in delight, their attention completely focused on Impa. "Many years ago, the great and noble King of Hyrule waged a terrible war on an evil sorcerer. The war was waged for years, but when it was over the King stood triumphant. He returned home to the grand city of Hylia, where is magnificent castle stands. There, shortly after his return he met the woman who would become his Queen. They quickly fell in love, and within a year were married. Many months after that, the Princess Zelda was born. She was a wonder and a true treasure of her people. As she grew older, she proved herself a prodigy. She was many things, a mage and a scholar, a princess and a warrior. Her beauty was that of a Goddess and her kindness that of a saint. She was much loved."

"But then, in her sixteenth year, Zelda fell ill and grew weak quickly. The finest physicians and the greatest of mages from across the lands attended the princess. None could help her, none could find a cure. And then, after languishing with the sickness for a year, she fell asleep and would not wake. A great and powerful wizard, a man of great respect and deeds came, and he declared it no ordinary sleep. An Eternal Slumber he called it, the princess doomed forever to sleep, until the day when the Legendary Hero appears, for only his power can break the terrible enchanment."

"What happened next?" the same eager girl asks.

"Nothing child," Impa replies. "Nothing else. The Princess Zelda remains in slumber even now. She waits, as does all of Hyrule for the day when the Legendary Hero will rise."

"Why do they wait?" another child asks.

"Partly because they wait for him to revive the princess," Impa explains. "And partly because the beasts and creatures of the Ancient Enemy walk the lands once more."

"Will they come here?" a third child asks.

"I do not know child. Here you live on the southernmost border of Hyrule. Between you lies the great Forest of Faron, what you call the Old Forest. It is an enchanted wood that no creature of the taint would dare willing enter, for it would surely mean its death."

But a moment later a terrible roar echoes out from the darkness surrounding the village. Impa's eyes dart to Toman, who nods. "I feel it too," he says.

"I was wrong," she says quietly, standing. "Good people of Ordon," she calls out loudly now, her voice ringing in the silence following the beastly roar. "I thought this village too far south. I thought the power of the forest would protect you from the beasts of the Enemy. I was wrong. They are out there. Now is the time for your warriors. Now is the time for the courage of Farore to shine forth. We will aid you however we can. We fight with you. Prepare yourselves." Impa and Toman stalk off quickly, rounding a corner onto a deserted street. "Alright," Impa says after they've gone a little ways further. She claps her hands together in a strange sign, and with the murmur of an ancient word her clothing blurs, her beautiful gown shifting into a dark blue form fitting bodysuit with patches of smooth black, almost like armor, covering vital points of her body.

Toman repeats her actions, but instead of his clothing changing, great silver armor blurs into existence over his serviceable clothes. "Ready," he says, donning his war helmet over his long black hair.

"Very well," Impa replies, pulling the hood of her bodysuit low over her head and slipping a black mask over the lower half of her face. "Do what you can. Save whoever you can. But remember, we must protect the three we found at all costs."

With a wonder that still fascinates him to this day, Toman watches as Impa steps from the torch light into the shadows of a house. She seemingly melds with the darkness, disappearing. Through their bond he can feel her presence vanish from his side and reappear on the other side of the village only a moment later. With an amused shake of his head he'd never let Impa see, Toman runs off quickly back to the village square.

Meanwhile, across town Impa reappears in the shadows on the roof of a house. Looking over the edge she spots the beast that had produced the unearthly roar earlier. The creature easily stands eight feet tall, covered in muscle. It's skin is the color of night, white tribal symbols tattooed all over it's body. It's face is a snarling visage, that of a giant boar, with large tusks jutting from it's mouth.

"Moblin," she says, drawing the creature's attention. "You were careless. You'll find this village not so easily taken."

When the moblin responds, its voice is guttural and inhuman, but its words can still be understood. "It matters little shadow woman," it replies, eyeing the crimson eye emblazoned on her chest. "This village will be razed, its people killed or taken as slaves."

"I think not," Impa says, and the air around her hands blurs, with thin blades appearing from nothingness from between each of her fingers. She leaps high into the air, aiming for the rooftop across the street. In midair she twists, flinging he blades from her hands. The moblin manages to block most of them with the crude circular shield strapped to its left arm. But there are so many a few manage to sneak through, embedding themselves in its dark flesh. It shrugs off the pain with a simple grunt, the blades having found no vital area.

"Fine," Impa growls. "New game." Her hands blur again, but instead of more blades small black orbs appear between each finger. Her arm whips around, the orbs sailing at the beast. The orbs strike and explode in flashes of fire. When the smoke clears, the moblin is badly burned and staggering. It immediately looks for Impa, but is already too late. She is hurtling at the giant beast, now wielding a long curved sword in her hands. The sword strikes true, the blade piercing the moblin between its eyes. It dies immediately, it's body bursting into dark flames that consume it entirely.

The flames fade away into nothingness, leaving only its black blood on Impa's sword. The blood is boiling away from being in contact with the enchanted weapon. Once it is fully clean she banishes it back from where she summoned it, and, in the distance she hears more roars echo out of the darkness. The attack has begun.


	2. Ch 2, Ordon Attacked

**_Author's Note:_**

**_I know this section is a little shorter than the last, but I wanted to get something out. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far. And for any of you who are just reading. Hope you enjoy._**

* * *

**_VOLUME 1 - THE LEGEND OF ZELDA_ **

** Ch. 2**

**Ordon Attacked**

"Down," Toman grunts, pushing a villager to the ground as he catches a moblin's blade on his own. Toman is a tall man, standing nearly six foot six, but even he feels dwarfed by the nearly eight feet of the creature. The moblin snarls, and Toman can feel the hot stench of the creature's rancid breath on his face. With a shove Toman unlocks his blade from the moblins. Dropping into a crouch with the same motion, and spinning, Toman ducks under the beast's blade as he rakes his own across its legs. The moblin staggers to the ground, and with one more thrust Toman kills the creature.

As he turns and surveys the village square Toman can feel a slight tingling in the back of his mind, Impa, reassuring him that she is returning to his position. Toman returns his understanding through their bond, and once acknowledged the presence is gone just as quickly as it had come. He watches the villagers attempt to defend themselves. Some are not half bad with a sword, while others kept to a distance, plugging away at the moblins with their bows. But Toman knows, it isn't enough. Unless a miracle happened, none of them would likely survive the night.

At the opposite side of the square Ilia is cornered. Gathering a group of young children around herself, she had hoped to be able to sneak the children away during the confusion, getting them to safety. But now a moblin stalks them, their backs against a house. The moblin grows closer and raises its massive blade over its head. It swings downward, but instead of cleaving Ilia in two it strikes a wall of earth risen from the ground in front of her and the children. Ilia's eyes grow wide at the sight of the wall, and wider still as the moblin smashes the earthen shield aside with one great swing of its enormous arm. With a snarl of hunger it swings its sword again.

But no wall of earth appears this time to protect Ilia and the children. This time the moblin's blade is parried and turned aside by another sword, one with flashes of green running across the surface. Ilia opens her eyes, not realizing she had even closed them and finds Link standing before her, his sword fending off the moblin's. He turns and looks at her, and there's a fierce light blazing in his eyes she's never seen before. "Get them out of here."

Not wasting another moment Ilia ushers the four small children, wondering what safe place she could possibly find for them to try and wait out the battle raging all around them. Twisting back to where they had just left Ilia is surprised once again, this time to the sight of the moblin already dead and Link sprinting towards the next nearest one. With one last longing glance at Link, Ilia finally decides and she hurries the children inside her father's inn, praying silently to the Goddesses that they would be safe there.

* * *

Impa reappears in the shadows on the roof of the inn just in time to witness a wall of earth erupt out of the ground in front of Ilia and several small children. _"Interesting," _she thinks to herself. And then she is stunned when Link appears seemingly out of nowhere to fend off another attack by the same moblin. She watches Link mouth something to Ilia, who promptly leaves with the children. And then just as quickly Link is using his leverage and spins around the mobiln, driving his sword through the creature's back, then moving on to find his next opponent. 

However, the scene around the rest of the village square is not a pleasant one. The bodies of a number of villagers litter the ground, right alongside with the moblins that have managed to be killed. Off on the opposite end Toman continues his push against the mobilns, while several of the Ordon men appear to be holding their own in a group. The master swordsman of the village, a man by the name of Rusl, who she had spoken with earlier in the day is doing nearly as well as Toman.

But she has no real time to contemplate this as she leaps high up off the rooftop and landing in a crouch. She summons the strength and will within herself and reaches out to the shadows around the square, to the very darkness itself. And using the ancient magic of her people she lances out with the shadows, and watches with a satisfied air as several of the moblins freeze in their tracks, unable to move even a single muscle. She then summons more of her thin blades, hurling them at the immobile moblins. The blades strike vital areas, but the beasts do not fall to the ground until Impa releases her shadow hold upon them.

Behind Impa, a single moblin silently stalks her, hurling a small battle axe at her. Impa however is not unawares. She spins quickly, and a wall of shadow instantly springs up before her. Instead of striking the wall and bouncing off the axe passes through the shadow and disappears, not exiting from the other side. Instead a second wall of shadow rises from the darkness behind the moblin. The axe appears from that wall, burying itself in the moblin's back and killing it.

* * *

Link pulls his sword from a moblin's chest, and blinks in confusion as he looks up and around the square. All around the attacking moblins are dead, with a fair number of villagers scattered in, and a number of buildings burn in the background. 

The remaining villagers begin to gather, many whispering in hushed tones and staring at him. From off to the side Toman and Impa appear, walking towards him, now with their heads and faces bare, but still wearing the clothing they had battled in. The look on their faces, even the normally reserved Toman, is one of genuine surprise and awe. Wondering at their looks Link casts his gaze around him, and for the first time realizes that the majority of the dead moblins lie gathered around him, the corpses almost literally piled at his feet. "But how," Link wonders, his eyes taring at the grizzly scene. "I did this," he says quietly.

"Look," one of the villagers shouts in a fearful tone, his hand pointing right at Link.

"What?" Link says in surprise.

"Link, your hand," Impa says in a hushed voice, both she and Toman now standing near him.

Looking down Link is shocked to find his right hand glowing a brilliant gold, its source the back of his right hand. The golden light pulses brightly, it's brilliance casting light all across the village square, the villagers gasping in wonder, awe and fear. The glow fades slowly, leaving only a glowing golden set of three triangles on the back off his hand, a Triforce mark.

"Quickly," Impa says, immediately taking action. She grabs hold of Link's left hand and uses it to cover his right, making sure the golden mark cannot be seen. "Get inside the inn and show no one else," she says, pushing him towards the Steel Ox.

"I can't believe it," Toman says, standing by Impa's side, watching Link depart inside. "I can't believe we actually found him," the usually unflappable Toman says, well and truly stunned.

"Easy my friend, we don't know for sure," Impa replies, though her own tone doesn't match her words.

"You saw what I saw," toman argues. "It was the mark, on the back of his hand. Just as the legends say."

"Enough," Impa says, holding up a hand to forestall any further argument, as the villagers quietly look on at them. "This is not the time nor the place for this conversation. No matter who he is, we both know it is only a matter of time before more come. We have to get Link and the other two away from this village."

* * *

Inside the inn Link ignores the questions and looks from those gathered inside, even the questioning and concerned glances from Ilia. He lets himself into the private dining room, the one he had been in earlier with Impa and Toman. Closing the door, he seats himself on the floor on the other side of the room, his back leaning against the wall. Finally alone, and finally able to process the events he looks at the back of his right hand, and his eyes lock onto the golden Triforce mark. The mark is no longer glowing, but it is still gold in color, and appears almost metallic looking. 

"Too much," he mutters to himself. "Too much for one day. First that Impa woman uses some kind of strange magic on me. Then I meet a Goddess, which I think I hallucinated. Apparently I killed a bunch of moblins, and now I have the mark of the Goddesses themselves on the back of my hand. Some birthday this turned out to be."

"I'm afraid it's not over yet," Impa says, striding into the room still wearing her strange battle clothing. "It's only just begun for you."

"What has begun?" Link asks, looking up from the floor. "What's happening to me?"

"Destiny," Impa answers. "If what I believe is true, you have a long, hard road ahead."

"That doesn't tell me anything," Link says, his voice growing cold. "Why me?"

"I honestly don't know Link," she replies, sitting in a chair with a weary sigh. "Not everything, not yet."

Link stands, and twists his hand so Impa can see the mark clearly. "This means something," he says angrily. "I saw the look on both yours and Toman's face earlier."

But before Impa can answer the door to the room opens, and both Zech and Ilia walk inside the room, closely followed by Toman. "Why are they here?" Link asks. "They have nothing to do with this?"

"Yes they do farm boy," Toman says, taking up a spot next to the door, appearing to lean casually against the wall. "Whether or not you want them to, they have a part to play in this."

"What does he mean?" Link says, forcing himself not to glare at Toman.

"You and your friends will play a part in the shaping of the future of what is to come for all of Hyrule," Impa explains.

Link manages to keep a level gaze, his mind flashing back to his earlier experience at the sanctuary. _"Maybe it wasn't a hallucination,"_ he thinks to himself. He looks down at the Triforce mark on his hand, and both Zech and Ilia notice it for the first time, their eyes widening. "Are they marked?"

"They are not," Impa replies. 'You all have a part to play in the days ahead. But, even more so than them, you are vital to Hyrule's survival. Or so we believe."

"You believe," Link says, his eyes narrowing. "So you don't know."

"We believe," Impa says calmly. "What is on the back of your hand makes us believe. But other proof will be required in the future. I can really speak no more of it right now. Besides which, we have other things to worry about now. We must get you and your friends away from Ordon as soon as we can."

"Leave Ordon," Ilia says, startled. "Why would we leave Ordon?"

"More to the point, why should we leave Ordon?" Zech asks, his voice taking a defiant tone.

"You're in danger blacksmith," Toman says, his voice almost a growl. "And the three of you being here puts the entire village in danger. People you know are already out there dead. How many more have to die for you to get it?"

"Easy Toman," Impa says. "I'm sure this is a lot for them to process. It's been a long day, and it'll be even longer still until we can rest." She turns back to Link and the others, "I'm sorry, but Toman is right. None of you can stay in Ordon. For your own safety, and that of your friends and family, we must leave, and soon. There may be more mobilns out there. Possibly worse than moblins."

Link stands there for a few moments, the silence in the room palpable. When he looks at Zech and Ilia, he recognizes the expressions on their faces, ones he's seen before. They would wait for him to decide, and then follow him. "We go," Link says. Looking back to Impa, "We go. But when we're safe, I want answers."

Impa nods, then looks to Toman. "You know what to do."


	3. Ch 3, Things to Come

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Back with Ch. 3. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing.**_

_**shAdOwArt: Yeah, it does remind you of Wheel of Time. That's one of my favorite book series of all time, so it is an inspiration for me. Hopefully though you do enjoy the story for what it is. There's plenty of my original stuff in there too.**_

* * *

**_VOLUME ONE - THE LEGEND OF ZELDA_ **

** Ch. 3**

** Things to Come**

A silent figure wearing robe and hood crosses the threshold of the Temple of Light. The figure halts several paces in and breathes deep, taking in the faint smells of ancient stone and melting candle wax. In the light streaming through the large windows of the temple the colors of the figures robes are quite clear. It is shining gold in appearance, with narrow bands of red, blue and green around the cuffs of the sleeves and the hem at the bottom.

"Ah, Sage Rauru, I thank you for coming," a voice echoes out from the chamber. Rauru lowers the hood of his golden robe, revealing a head devoid of any hair and a man well into the later years of his life. But his eyes, his eyes are still as clear and as sharp as ever.

"My pleasure Archmage Aganhim," Rauru answers. "Your messenger said you had a question."

"Indeed," the man known as Aganhim says in reply, stepping from the shadows of the grand chamber. He is a man of middling age, who generally prefers to wear his robes volumous and scarlet in color, as he is now. His left hand clutches a long metal worked staff also painted red. "I was hoping you might be able to help me with a question I have about the prophecies."

"The Prophecies of the Hero?" Rauru says curiously. "I had no idea you were interested in such things."

"I'm interested in many things great Sage, some only in passing," Aganhim explains. "I find myself reading through the prophecies lately. An idle amusement, to be sure. But there is a passage I've recently come across that vexes me.

_Of the Old Blood, and older still._

_Born in nature, raised by man._

_His Courage will light the way of the three._

"One of the early passages," Rauru says, his voice contemplative, "and one of the more obscure."

"Have you any idea what it means?" Aganhim asks.

"None what so ever, unfortunately," Rauru replies. "Most of the prophecies are vague at best. Guesses can be made, of course, but they're still just guesses. No one, not even those of my order knows fully what they mean. Or if they're even true."

"You mean you don't believe?" Aganhim asks, his eyes intent on Rauru's reactions.

"I mean how could I, or anyone else living have any real idea," Rauru explains. "The prophecies were written how long ago? A thousand years? Two thousand? We don't know for sure. Yet we know that the Hero must come if Princess Zelda is to wake."

"Yes, the Princess," Aganhim says musingly. "Another thing I wish to discuss."

"What about the Princess?" Rauru asks, his voice growing guarded.

"I plan on petitioning the King, to allow me access to see her," Aganhim says. "I am the Archmage of Hyrule. There may be something I can do. I should have been consulted with. Instead some hedge wizard is asked."

"The man you speak of is a very old friend of mine," Rauru says. "And there was and is no one more knowledgeable than he." Rauru pauses a moment, studying Aganhim. "You can make your petition to the King, but expect nothing from me. The only thing that can help the Princess is the Hero."

Aganhim's face darkness, but only for a moment and then it is back to its normal smooth mask. "Well, then I suppose I should be going, I still have business in the Mage Quarter. Thank you for your time great Sage, and good evening."

"Good evening Archmage," Rauru says in return, watching one of the most powerful men in all of Hyrule as he leaves the Sanctuary."

"You play a dangerous game Sage of Light," a woman's voice says and from another chamber steps an extremely beautiful young woman, her fiery red hair cascading around her shoulders in many curls. "Refusing to help the Archmage of Hyrule. One of the most powerful men in all the land, and if rumors are true, the most powerful mage. Some might call that a death wish."

Rauru smiles genuinely at the young woman, "And what would you call it my Lady," he asks.

"I call it a wise decision of course," she replies, returning the smile. "You will have to speak with the King tonight, of course. We cannot allow him anywhere near Zelda."

"Naturally," Rauru says. "And now his interest in the Prophecies of the Hero. It would seem what Princess Zelda was saying two years ago was more than feverish ramblings. We should proceed carefully. We'll need a good reason to tell the King to refuse the Archmage."

"You will need a good reason," the woman says. "I still cannot be seen to have a hand in this. I must remain hidden, for the time being."

"Yes, I know," Rauru says. But before he can say any more a wave of pulsing energy sweeps across him and the young woman, literally dropping them to their knees.

Minutes later they are able to stand again, though weakly and a bit unsteady. "What…what was that?" the young woman asks.

"I do not know," Rauru replies softly. "I've never felt anything like it before."

"Do you think…did everyone feel that?" she asks.

"I doubt it," Rauru replies. "I suspect only those sensitive to magic felt anything at all." Rauru takes a deep breath, seeming more sure on his feet. "It would seem we have another mystery to unravel. But for now, I suggest we be on our way. You must be getting back. And I need to see the King as soon as possible."

* * *

The capital of the Kingdom of Hyrule the great city of Hylia never really sleeps. In the Merchant Quarter deals are made at all times of the day or night. In the Mage Quarter the fires are always burning and strange noises can always be heard there. The massive palace in the center of the city, a fortress really, sitting in the center of a giant lake at the heart of Hylia. There are always lights on in Castle Hyrule. One such is in the highest tower, the Kings personal study. King Noah Daphnes Hyrulean is a largish man. Not in girth, but in pure stature. All his life he has been a kind and just man. But his face now is one of lines, and his eyes speak of a personal haunting. He is a man of little sleep these days.

The door to the study opens with a quiet creek, and in steps Rauru, his face calm and reserved. "Thank you for seeing me at this hour your Highness," he says.

"I always have time for a friend," the King says softly. "Especially since friends seem to be all I have left these days."

Rauru considers the King for a moment, his heart going out to his friend. "Are you still not sleeping?"

"Very little," the King replies. "I'm getting strange reports from the Mage Quarter. Something has them in quite a stir," he says, changing the subject.

"Yes," Rauru says with a slight pause, "I felt it as well. I've no idea what it was though. I've never felt its like before."

The King grunts, turning his eyes back out across the landscape from his balcony. "I just received a petition from Aganhim. He wants to see Zelda."

"I believe that would be a mistake Noah," Rauru says, stepping to the King's side out on his private balcony. "I wondered at what reason I should give for you to deny his request. But, I decided only the truth would do for an old friend. I do not trust the Archmage. I believe what your daughter was saying tow years ago."

"I love my daughter Rauru," the King says. "But you know as well as I that those were ravings brought on by her sickness."

"I don't believe that Noah," Rauru says. "I have no proof, but there is something about Aganhim that makes me uneasy. I believe the Princess's concerns were nothing to do with her illness. Not a byproduct of it, anyway."

"Those are serious accusations Rauru," the King says, his voice soft.

"That is why I am not accusing, merely advising. "Rauru replies just as quietly. "If you wish for him to see Zelda, I will not stand against you. But there is something about all of this that does not sit well with me."

The King remains quiet at first. "Very well, he is denied access to my daughter."

Rauru quirks an eyebrow, "That was…quick."

"You're my oldest friend," the King replies. "I trust your opinion and advice above all others. IF you feel uneasy then there is something to be uneasy about. We must tread carefully my friend. Aganhim is a powerful man."

* * *

The Syran Desert, the deadliest lands in all of Hyrule. A place that given time, could burn you alive in the day, and freeze you to death at night. In the deep desert, in a small valley in the mountains there lies a small bit of paradise amongst the harshest of environments. A small lake on the shores of which sits a large stone fortress. High atop the Gerudo Fortress, on the highest level a young man of perhaps eighteen practices with a large broadsword in the fresh moonlight. Streaks of red flash across the surface of the large sword. The man himself is tall, heavily muscled and well defined. His long red hair is held in a loose knot at his back, his eyes are a light green, almost yellow in appearance and his skin is dark from years in the sun.

"You missed dinner yet again brother," a tall young woman with equally red hair and sun-darkened skin says from the only entrance to the roof.

The man stops, relaxing his muscles as he looks at the woman. "I'm sorry Nabooru. I must have lost track of time again."

"Of course you did Naroon," Nabooru says with a wry smile. "And like the good Captain of your Guard that I am, not to mention your ever dutiful sister, I've already instructed the kitchen to have a tray waiting in your chamber."

"What would I do without you Nabooru?" Naroon says with a grin on his face.

"Likely stumble over your own feet and stab yourself with that great hunk of metal you call a sword."

Naroon raises and eyebrow, but keeps his smile on. "Is that any way to treat your big brother?"

Nabooru snorts in amusement, "Big brother by only several minutes."

"Well, your King then?"

Nabooru laughs outright this time. "Yes. And I remember my King's bottom being paddled just as much as mine by mother. Perhaps more," she says with a knowing grin.

Naroon shakes his head ruefully, "I thank the Goddesses every day they blessed me with you," he says. "You know just how to keep me grounded."

But as Nabooru is about to respond, she drops to her knees with a gasp, her hands clutching to he head. She is closely followed by Naroon, who responds in a similar way. Only moments pass, and the pressure and pulsing the two feel inside of themselves fades to nothingness.

"What was that?" Nabooru asks, drawing deep breaths.

"I'm not sure," Naroon answers, scrubbing his right hand through his long read hair. Nabooru gasps. "What?" Naroon asks.

She points, "You hand."

Naroon turns his right hand over, and his eyes widen in surprise and amazement. There on the back of his hand, looking as if it is etched into the skin, is a pulsing Triforce mark, glowing with golden light.

* * *

She stands upon a snow and ice covered balcony, her eyes not really focused on the wintery, barren landscape laid out before her. The landscape is the Winterguard Mountains in the northern most border of Hyrule and its sister country, Winterguard. She is garbed in a dark gray bodysuit, so dark as to appear nearly black. Upon the chest a stylized red eye is stitched on and the only true concession the young woman makes to the snowy weather is a dark cloak wrapped around her body, its hood pulled up to shield her head from the cold.

Her hair is of medium length and platinum blonde, her eyes a strange mix of violet and crimson. But, the strange beauty of the wintery mountains holds no interest for the young woman this night. Instead her mind is churning, the events of only ten minutes ago quite fresh in her mind. She had been enjoying a small moment of leisure time, reading in her chamber when a sudden wave, a pulsing power had stricken her. The book had dropped from her hands as they gripped her head. The pulsing in her head was intense, but disappeared just as quickly as it had come on.

"Mistress Sheik," Calli, one of the serving women of the Snow Peak fortress says, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes Calli," Sheik replies.

"I am sorry to disturb you this late," Calli answers, bowing slightly. "But I think you should come to the Princess's chamber. There is something you should see."

Sheik nods, her focus quickly snapping back to the present. Anything involving Princess Zelda demanded her full attention. The Princess is her charge, and Sheik well lay down her life if necessary. She follows Calli from her chamber, which lies at the foot of a narrow, winding stone staircase leading upwards. At the top of the stairs is a set of heavy oak doors."

"I was finishing my evening chores in the chamber when I noticed something strange," Calli says as they open and enter through the wooden doors. "There was a strange glow coming from under the Princess's blankets."

Inside the chamber is well lit, with a fire burning every hour of the day, every day. In the center of the chamber is a large raised bed, with a beautiful golden blonde woman lying atop it, covers with blankets. Sheik peels back the blankets carefully, and her eyes widen with surprise at the sight of a metallic, golden Triforce etched onto the back of Zelda's right hand.

"What does it mean Mistress Sheik?" Calli asks, her voice fearful.

"I don't know," Sheik responds. "But I think time is running out."

* * *

The shimmering pool of water ripples in its stone basin, revealing three separate images. One is of Link, standing in the Village Square of Ordon, his hand glowing bright in the darkness with the Triforce mark. The next image is King Naroon of the Gerudo on his knees atop the Gerudo Fortress, his hand glowing with a Triforce mark. The final image shows Sheik standing over Zelda, studying the metallic, golden Triforce mark on her right hand.

Standing above the stone basin, studying all the images intently, is a man in a dark brown tunic and pants. The cloak he ears is an even darker brown, the hood of the cloak pulled low over his head, shadowing the upper portion of his face. The lower half is covered by a mask of similar color as his cloak.

"Time moves," he says, his voice light, but there is no one present to hear him. "What once was, comes again. He comes, like a storm passing in the night. His coming will change the world." He pauses, his blue eyes intent on the images.

"_Of the Old Blood, and older still._

_Born in nature, raised by man._

_His Courage will light the way of the three._


	4. Ch 4, Visitation

VOLUME ONE - THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

**Ch. 4**

**The Visitation**

Link turns in a wide circle, his eyes large at the wonder of the scenery around him. Ancient stone walls reach high into the air, with the surrounding forest reaching even higher. There is no stone ceiling however, only the canopy of the trees, with occasional breaks that allow shafts of light to beam through. That seems strange to Link for some reason, the daylight, but he dismisses it quickly. There is only a patchwork of stone left on the ground, much of it replaced by grass and dirt. Link's eyes fall upon an even stranger sight than the crumbling stone walls amongst the trees. Through a partial archway of stone he can see something gleaming in the distance.

A closer inspection he finds the gleaming to be a sword jutting upwards from a carved block of stone. The sword in itself is a magnificent sight to behold, even more so than the strangeness of the area. The handle of the sword is dark leather bound with what appears to be tiny gold wire. The pommel is a solid piece cast in the shape of the Triforce and the crossbar appears as if wings, wings cast in gold. And there is a Triforce mark etched into the surface of the mirror like blade. "What is this place?" he murmurs aloud.

"An ancient place of power," a woman's voice answers him, and he is startled to find a young woman with golden blonde hair crossing the grass towards him. Only, she is walking from a place where there is on opening, and Link knows she was not here upon his entering. "Someday, you will have to truly come here."

"Who are you?" Link asks, his right hand automatically reaching for his sword, _Farore's Wind_, at his side.

"Please, Link, stay your hand. I am a friend," her melodious voice and brilliant blue eyes have an almost mesmerizing affect on him, not to mention he feels a strange familiarity with her.

Link holds from drawing his sword, letting his arms drop back to rest at his sides. "I feel as if I should know you."

"In a way, you do," she answers, and her smile lights up her face, and seems to brighten the forest in a way no sunlight streaming in could. "I've watched you and your dreams for some time now."

"My dreams," Link replies, curious. His eyes widen with sudden realization, "My dream last night, it was you. You asked me to help you."

"I did Link," she answers. "There is a great evil creeping over the land Link."

"Is this a dream, like last night?" Link asks, his voice unsure.

"No," she says. "Your dreams are…difficult to get into. That is why I appeared as nothing more than a misty apparition last night."

"Then where are we?" Link asks. "This can't be real."

"It is. And yet, at the same time it isn't," she answers. "And as I said it isn't a dream, yet in a way it is."

"That makes no sense," Link says, walking in a slow circle around the sword.

"I does if you understand about the Five Realms," she explains. "There is the realm we live in, the Living Realm. There is the Spirit Realm, the Dark Realm, the Sacred Realm, and the place you and I are at this moment, the Unseen Realm. Or, as some might call it, the Realm of Dreams, though that isn't very accurate. This place is not a dream, nor is it of dreams. Yet, the only way to reach the Unseen Realm is through our dreams, to push on to what is beyond them, the Unseen."

"So we're no longer in our own world?" Link asks.

"In a way," she answers. "Our bodies remain in the Living Realm. But our essence, our spirits are here in the Unseen Realm. This Realm lies closer to our own than any of the others."

"How did I get here?" Link asks her. "I don't know anything about pushing to what is beyond."

"You are beginning down the path you were meant to take. Becoming the man you are meant to be," she explains. "Your power is beginning to reveal itself."

"Power," Link says, thinking the word over carefully. "I don't have any power."

"Don't you," she says rather coyly. "Normal Hylians can't reach this place. True there are a few born with a natural talent to get here, but they are quite rare. No, only a mage could reach the Unseen Realm with any real success."

"A mage," Link laughs, though in truth he doesn't feel any real humor about the statement. "I've never worked any magic in my life."

"Yet it is a part of you, whether you want it or not," she tells him. "It is in your blood, and quite soon it will begin to manifest itself more and more."

"So that is why Impa is here," Link muses. "She's going to take me to be trained by the mages."

"She will not," she says, stepping close to Link, her eyes gazing into his. "You must not listen to the good things people will tell you of Archmage Aganhim, Link. He is the chief mage of Hyrule, and many believe him to be a hero in his own right. But that is far from the truth. He is an evil and power hungry man. And the reason why I am trapped here."

"What do you mean trapped here?"

She glances up at the tree canopy to the sky beyond. "I'm sorry Link, but I must go. He's coming. He cannot find you here. He must not know of you yet."

"Wait," Link says, grabbing her hand. When he does there is a strange sensation between the two, but it is quickly gone. "At least tell me your name."

Her eyes gaze into this, their faces only inches apart. "I am Zelda Tetranalia Hyrulean," she says quietly, and then she fades away.

X X X

Link's eyes open groggily to darkness, and it is a few moments before he realizes it's still perhaps an hour before first light. "Oh for Din's sake," he mutters slightly irritated, rubbing his eyes. "She couldn't have let me sleep for another hour."

Link freezes in the middle of sitting up, realizing what it was he just said and whom he had been speaking to only moments ago. Zelda Tetranalia Hyrulean, the Princess of Hyrule and the King's only daughter and heir. The very same princess who is supposed to be trapped in some sort of cursed sleep for eternity, until the Hero rises to wake her. "Maybe it was just a dream," he murmurs, but instantly knows what he experienced had been real. "Maybe her body is cursed to sleep, but her spirit somehow found the Unseen Realm and is trapped there. Until the Hero comes along," he thinks to himself.

With a grumble Link rises to his feet and looks about their small camp, wishing that he could have a few more hours of sleep. Everyone else except for Toman is still asleep, and he is quietly busying himself around the camp. The fire from last night is still burning, and Toman already has something warning over it, tea most likely. With a yawn Link stretches his arms out wide, his mind flashing back to the previous evening and their flight from Ordon. Toman had quickly set about collecting horses for the group. Meanwhile Impa began directing them on what to pack and where to meet. Nearly a half hour later Link had found himself sitting atop Epona, looking back as the lights of Ordon dwindled in the distance. Leaving Ordon had been easier than Link thought. With much of the remaining villagers gathered on the Village Square, tending the dead, sneaking away was fairly easy.

Link silently walks over to the fire, and Toman offers him a steaming cup. Link accepts gratefully and sips at the tea. "So how far are we from Faron?"

"Three days," Toman answers, "more or less. We'll reach the Old Forest by midday. We'll turn west from there and skirt the edge of the forest until we reach the Faron Road. Then it's just a matter of following the road into town."

"And then we'll board a ship?" Link asks.

"We'll decide that when we reach the town," Toman explains "But I'd lean towards yes. We need to reach the city of Hylia as quickly as we can. Sailing north on the Hylian River will allow us to do that. We'll be able to sail right into the city's harbor."

Link nods and sits down on a log opposite Toman on the other side of the fire. Silence falls over them for a short time Link occasionally sipping on his tea and staring at the fire, and Toman continuing his busy work. "This is all because of me, isn't it?" Link asks eventually, and Toman raises his eyes to look at Link. "I know Impa said all three of us are important, but this mark on my hand. The moblin attack, even the strange dreams I've been having."

"What dreams Link?" Impa asks quietly, stepping to the fire so silently that neither heard her approach.

"Link looks up at Impa from his place at the fire and studies her serene face for a moment. "The night before I dreamt I was in some kind of stone cavern, with what looked like a large sealed well in the middle of the room. A voice said that only the life of the living would open the well. And just now I woke up from, well, she said it wasn't really a dream."

"She who?" Impa asks.

"Princess Zelda," Link answers, and a strange quiet comes over Impa and Toman. "She said we were in the Unseen Realm. Her spirit was trapped there when she was cursed."

"I always wondered," Impa says after awhile. "Flashes of her and images in my dreams. But I could never be sure."

"We should make haste to reach Hylia as soon as possible," Toman says.

"You're right," Impa agrees. "I must speak with Rauru as soon as possible. Rouse the others from their blankets, we're leaving."

X X X

The journey Toman said would take them three days actually only took two. The Guardian set a hard pace, leaving before first light each morning and stopping well after dark, with only a short break in the day for a quick meal. They had to alternate between riding their horses and leading them. With pace they were moving, they could have easily run the horses to death.

At nearly midnight that second night they reached the outskirts of the small city, a town really, of Faron. "It's a lot bigger than Ordon," Ilia observes.

"Which means a lot more to do," Zech responds, absently rubbing his hands together.

"And you'll have no time for any of it," Impa says. "We'll leave aboard the first ship we can find in the morning."


	5. Ch 5, New Tidings

Author's Notes:

Back with another installment. I may not update every week, but it is because I find I type entirely too fast to properly write, so I write everything down longhand first, then type it up. Twice the work, but hopefully the quality and end result is enjoyable.

And again thanks to those of you who are reviewing. And to those of you who read and don't review. At least you're reading.

And Zephros, thanks for your review. My heart dropped at the first few lines, but I was quickly pleased. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And yes, there is some inspiration from the Wheel of Time books. And I can see a bit in yours as well. For anyone who's interest in a good, and original tale, you should check out Zephros's Eternal Legend. It's a great read so far.

* * *

VOLUME ONE - THE LEGEND OF ZELDA 

_**Ch. 5**_

_**New Tidings**_

There is a chill to the air and the only sounds that can be heard are the running of the river and the occasional booted feet on the wooden deck of the ship. Link stands at the bow of the _Zora's Scale_, his cloak wrapped about him against the cold of the night air, his eyes watching the water pass by them. Four days have passed since their group left the small town of Faron. Four monotonous days aboard ship with no real way to pass the time.

"A beautiful night, is it not?" a voice from behind asks, but Link hardly needs to turn around to identify it. After four days aboard he can easily recognize the thinly accented tones of the _Scale's_ Captain, Isam Swiftwind. Link turns anyway to greet the Captain. His rounded ears name him a human, and his accent puts him to having been raised in the west somewhere, probably a fishing village along the coast. His hair is raven black and curly, and hangs in a loose braid at his back. He is a man who possesses a self-assurance and a charm that most women would find alluring.

"It is," Link agrees, his breath misting in the autumn air. "It's been a peaceful trip."

Isam laughs lightly, "Boring you mean," he says. "Be thankful the waters have been calmer than I remember in quite some time and we've made better speed than I could have hoped for. It would seem you have the luck of the Goddesses my friend."

Link lets the comment pass, not really wanting to dwell on it. "We do appreciate the accommodations you've made for us Captain. I hope you haven't been too put out by the need of our journey and the speed of it. I'm sure you would prefer not to travel at night."

Isam shrugs in the moonlight, "Sometimes need outweighs reason. I may have to participate in the occasional illicit activity to make a living, but that doesn't mean I'm not a good King's man."

Link shakes his head in amusement at the situation and wonders again what was in the letter that Impa had produced from somewhere back in Faron. And upon reading that same letter Isam had immediately set about readying the_Zora's Scale_, and he even refused passage to any other potential clients, leaving their group as his only passengers.

"Tell me something my young swordsman. I have not asked yet, and I normally make it a policy not to know the affairs of my clientele, but I fear my curiosity gets the better of me this time around. What pressing business do you have in Hylia, and with the King no less?"

"I'm not a real swordsman," Link responds almost without thinking.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Isam remarks. "I've seen all the lands of Hyrule my young friend, and some of the rest of the world besides. You walk, you even stand, like right now, how I would expect a blademaster to. And I've known a few, and seen more besides."

Link shrugs, not quite knowing to answer that. "As to our business, I can't really say. I'm sure Impa hasn't been exactly forthcoming. I don't know if it's business with the King or not."

"Oh, it is," Isam replies with a smirk. "And bloody important business I'd wager, considering that letter the Lady Impa showed me. A letter signed by the King himself, bearing his seal no less, ordering whoever reads it to offer what aid they can to the bearer of the letter. That's not a thing you see every day."

"I'm not sure how much more I can tell you Captain," Link answers. "And if Impa hasn't told you, I'm not sure that I should be the one to."

"A wise decision Link," Impa says, appearing before them like a ghost from nowhere. "And you Captain Swiftwind. Your reputation says you are a man of discretion. I would ask you to prove that true despite the strangeness of the circumstances."

"Of course," Isam replies with a slight bow of his head.

"Good," Impa says with a nod. "Now, I should think you would be abed Link. You've not had much sleep since we departed from Faron."

"My dreams have been…troubling," Link answers cautiously. "But I'll try and get some sleep," he says, moving to walk away.

"Wait," Impa says, grabbing hold of Link's arm. Her eyes close in concentration, "I feel cold," she says very quietly.

Link looks to Isam who merely shrugs, "It is cold outside Impa," Link says to her.

"This is different," she says, her eyes opening again.

"Something of the taint is out there," Isam ventures, his eyes narrowing.

Impa nods her head, "Yes," she says quietly. "and it is no moblin. Something more powerful is out there." Her eyes scan the darkness around then, but she can find nothing. "It has the feeling of patience to it, and that worries me. Beings of the dark are not known for it. I believe we won't be attacked while we're on the river. Even so, I think we should continue with all possible speed."

"I heartily agree my Lady," Isam says with a bow and a charming smile. "I may be a good King's man, but I'm not suicidal. We should be able to reach the city with the rising of the sun." Isam walks off towards the ship's bridge, hopefully to coax as much speed as possible from his vessel.

"Link, I think you should go down below for the remainder of the night. At least try and rest if you cannot sleep," Impa says watching the Captain depart. "Please tell Toman I'd like him to come up here."

* * *

"We certainly do have interesting passengers," Isam says to the only occupant of the bridge as he enters. 

"I'd prefer they were interesting anywhere other than the _Scale_," Ruto, a young female Zora says. Her skin is pale white with blue patterns running all across it, her eyes he color of sapphires, and her two head tails, the mark of a Zora, hang down her back and are tied together as if she wore a braid. She wears loose fitting breeches and a vest the color of sand with two long, wicked looking knives stuffed in the blue sash that serves as her belt. "We should have taken on more passengers in Faron. Or at least some cargo. The boys won't be pleased if we don't get paid."

"We'll all get our fair share of rupees out of this one Ruto, and more besides if I had to guess," Isam replies.

"I'd prefer a sure thing Isam," Ruto replies, using his first name. None of the other crew would do that, even in private. "And since when do you jump at an order from a King. From anyone. Especially a written order."

Isam shrugs, "I was intrigued. Sometimes you must risk a little, to earn a lot my dear Ruto." She snorts, but he continues on. "Besides we'll be Hylia in a few hours. They'll be off the _Scale_, we'll be well paid and free to go anywhere we wish. Perhaps we could sail southwest."

"No Isam," Ruto replies with obvious heat in her voice. "I told you I don't want to go back there. I won't go back, so quite bringing it up."

"It's been two years since I found you on that riverbank, I only thought…"

"No," Ruto repeats, interrupting him. "I'm perfectly happy here on the _Scale_," her tone one of command that would brook no argument.

"Of course," Isam says, flourishing a bow as he would to royalty.

* * *

The deck beneath his feet lurches, and once more Naroon reaches out a hand to the railing of the ship to steady himself. His nausea from the rocking of the ship on the river is forgotten as his eyes gaze in wonder at the sight of the great city of Hylia. Only twice before has Naroon lain eyes on this magnificent city, the first a time four years ago when, after the death of his father, Naroon was crowned King of the Gerudo at only the age of fourteen. He had journeyed from the desert to Hylia, seeking the High King of Hyrule's blessing and recognition of his kingship. And now just like four years ago this King is struck with wonder and awe at the sight of the city, with the great palace towering over all from the center of the city. 

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this," Nabooru growls from his side, her face quite pale and her eyes tight. "It's no natural, floating on a piece of wood down a river . We should have brought a full escort and marched all the way here."

"I explained before we left," Naroon says with amused patience. He understands his sister's arguments, he himself doesn't particularly care for traveling by water. Not to mention that he, a King, traveling with only one guard in lands strange to him was not quite sane. "The need for speed and secrecy is the most important thing. This is dangerous news. We must be cautious."

I understand the need brother," Nabooru replies. "I'm sorry. Traveling by ship unnerves me, it has soured my mind somewhat."

"No apology necessary," Naroon says with an affectionate smile for his sister. "I have traveled on ships before but no matter how many times I do, I can never feel at ease aboard one."

"Well we're here now," Nabooru says as the ship pulls in to dock. "and we come not bearing your banners. No messenger has ridden before us to announce our arrival, and we have had no summons. Do you think the High King will even see us. Rumor says his grief has overtaken him."

Naroon puffs with some small amusement. "You know as well as I not to trust to rumor," he says. "If we did we may as well believe we're the sneaking thieves many believe us to be. But you are partially right. We've come in an unusual manner, and disregarded certain formalities. I believe our first stop should be the Sanctuary of Light. When I was here four years ago, I spoke briefly with the Sage of Light. He said that should I ever need his aid, I should go directly to the Sanctuary to see him. And then last year when I traveled here to pay my respects to the King over his daughter, the Sage reminded me of his words."

"Do we tell him the truth about why we want to see the King?" Nabooru asks.

"We do," Naroon answers as they step down from the ship to the dock. "He's supposed to be the leading authority of Goddess lore, and this is most definitely the mark of the Goddesses. He may know what it means."

"We're fools rushing blindly into a sandstorm," Nabooru mutters.

"If that is so, then we must find ourselves a guide through it," Naroon responds. But as the two walk across the docks Naroon gasps, clutching his right hand with his left.

"What is it?" Nabooru asks.

"The mark," Naroon says. "It's pulsing again. Even more intensely than it did when it first appeared. Come on, we need to get to the Sanctuary."

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Link? Ilia asks yet again as they slowly ride their horses through the throng of people in the streets of Hylia. 

"Honestly, I'm fine Ilia," Link answers from atop Epona. "The mark was only pulsing for a few moments. The Captain had been true to his word, for with the first rays of light of the morning the great city of Hylia comes into view. A half hour after arriving their horses were unloaded and they were ready to leave. And only moments after swinging up onto Epona Link clutched at his right hand, the mark on its back pulsing again. It only lasted moments but it surprised Link by happening again and more intensely than it had the first time.

Ilia however still has a look of concern on her face, obviously not eased by Link's reassurances. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"I could use a drink," Zech says from his horse, Valiant.

"And you're quite capable of getting it yourself," Ilia says, moving forward to ride alongside Impa.

"Yeah, cause Link is such an invalid," Zech mutters half under his breath. I could draw a Triforce on my hand."

"And that would probably be blasphemy," Link smiles at his friend. "Besides, it looks more like it was etched in the skin, not drawn on top of it."

"Well that makes all the difference in the world," Zech says with a roll of his eyes. Zech then shakes his head, "Sorry Link, I'm not really mad at you. It's just been a weird week."

"It's alright," Link responds. "I know how you feel. Somehow, it feels like we've been gone longer than a week."

"I'm sure we'll be home soon enough," Zech says, trying to reassure his friend, but not sounding too enthusiastic about the prospect himself.

"I just hope Impa was right," Link responds. "I hope the moblins didn't come back to Ordon."

As they round another corner the great Castle Hyrule comes into view. Link lets out a low whistle while Zech grins broadly at the sight. "Staying in a palace. I could get used to that Link."

"Something tells me we won't be here long," Link replies.

* * *

Ten minutes later the group is riding across the bridge to the castle and through the gates. Strangely, the soldiers all around the courtyard begin yelling cries of "The Silver Knight." Link looks around with curiosity, until his eyes fall on Toman and the grimace on his face, which he quickly schools back to its normal neutral mask. 

"Lady Impa, Sir Toman," a soldier says, approaching them.

"Guardsman," Toman acknowledges. "What news have you."

"Word of our arrival has spread before you," the soldier responds. "I'm to bring you directly to the King. You can leave your horses here, they'll be well tended to."

"Very well," Impa says, and turns to the group and nods.

Everyone quickly dismounts, but when one of the stablemen takes Epona's reins she begins to frisk and rear. "Easy girl," Link says, running a hand through her mane in an attempt to calm her. "He'll take good care of you," Link whispers to her. "I'll come see you later." She finally calms herself at Link's urging, and allows herself to be led away.

"Come on farmboy…the others are already moving," Toman says, clapping Link on the shoulder and nudging him in the right direction. "You've got an audience with the King, it won't due to keep him waiting."

"What do you think the King will want to do with me?" Link asks.

"A better question would be what does fate want with you," Toman says.

"All this talk of destiny, but what if I don't want it," Link says.

Toman pulls him aside in one of the large hallway, staring him directly in the eyes. "Now listen to me farmboy," he says in a low voice. "I don't know you very well." His hand taps the hilt of Link's sword. "But I saw you use this. When I did, that told me all I need to know. You may not like the duty that will be placed on you. You probably won't want it. But even so, you'll still do it. That much I know, Link."

Link blinks at Toman's use of his name, but nods his head. "It's a little much to take in."

"It usually is," Toman agrees, taking Link back down the corridor.

* * *

X

"Impa," King Hyrulean exclaims with a smile on his face, holding his arms out wide. "It has been too long child," he says as they embrace.

"It has," Impa replies, genuinely happy to see the King.

"So who are your friends?" the King asks.

"This is Ilia Morow and Zech Katar," Impa motions to each respectively. "They come from Ordon."

"Very far to the south," the King replies. "A long way to travel."

"Your Highness," Impa says, pulling the King to one side. "Their village was attacked by moblins a week past now. There are a number of casualties, and many buildings burned."

The King nods, thoughtful. "I'll send a detachment of Guard, as well as a team of engineers. But tell me, is either of them…" he trails off.

"No," Impa answers as Toman and Link finally enter the chamber.

"I see," the King says, studying Link momentarily.

Following Toman and Link into the chamber is the Sage of Light Rauru, dressed in his familiar golden robes. "My King, I have a matter of some…importance."

The King nods, "Impa, please show our new friends to some chambers. I'm sure you'd all like a chance to clean up and have a warm meal after your journey. I'll speak with everyone later."

"Of course Majesty," Impa says with a small bow. "Until later then." She motions for everyone to follow and they leave the chamber promptly.

"What news do you have for me old friend?" the King asks.

"I have an individual waiting in the room across the hall," Rauru explains. "He came to see me just a little bit ago. Noah, he has the mark of the Goddesses on his hand." The King remains silent, taking the news in. "I assume one of the three Impa has with her is the one we've been searching for. She wouldn't have returned otherwise."

"The lad who walked in right ahead of you, I believe," the King answers. "And if he does have the mark, as well as the one you say then that means…"

"Yes, the Three Heralds of the Goddesses have awakened," Rauru finishes for him. "You received the same letter from Sheik then?"

"Yes," Noah replies. "The mark has appeared on Zelda's hand. A week past now."

"Which puts it at the same time as the man I have," Rauru observes.

"And it fits for the one with Impa," Noah adds. "Who is the man with you?"

"King Naroon of the Gerudo," Rauru says.

"What?" the King says in amazement.

"Do not grow excited my friend," Rauru says soothingly. "He felt the need for secrecy and speed outweighed formality, and I agree. I think you will too, considering his news."

"You're right of course," Noah agrees. "Formality is trivial compared to the news he brings. Come, I should already be across the hall greeting my ally." Rauru steps before the King and leads him through the door and into the hallway beyond. Rauru opens the door to the sitting room wide, allowing the King to enter first. "King Naroon, my friend, welcome back to Hylia."

"King Hyrulean," Naroon answers as both he and Nabooru bow formally. "I apology for the informality of the situation, but…"

"Nonsense," Hyrulean interrupts. "The import of your news far outweighs the need for any formality. "May I see it?" Naroon nods and strips off the leather riding glove covering his right hand. "Amazing," the King says, marveling over the Triforce mark. "The times are indeed changing."

"Indeed they are," Rauru says in a measured voice. "So it comes to pass that the Three Heralds of the Goddess have been chosen."

"You mean two others have this mark as well?" Naroon asks.

"They do," Rauru explains. "The King's daughter, as well as a young man who only arrived here today."

"Interesting," Naroon remarks. "And your daughter..."

"Yes, she still slumbers," the King stops him. "But I am afraid I must let you go for now my friend. I have some business to attend to. I hope you will dine with me tonight."

"Of course," Naroon says with a bow. "Perhaps we can all eat together."

"An excellent idea," Rauru puts in. "I'll see to it. Now, I'll show you to some chambers King Naroon. I'm sure you and your sister would like to rest."


	6. Ch 6, A Meeting With the Light

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I'll try to be more timely.**_

* * *

_**Volume One – The Legend of Zelda**_

**Ch. 6**

**A Meeting With the Light**

Link enters through the large oak doors, and steps into a large, open stone chamber. Long wooden benches line either side of the chamber, with a scarlet colored carpet running between them. Link feels a strange sort of peace inside the chamber, a harmony within the walls. "Welcome to the Temple of Light Link," a voice rings out through the chamber. "I wondered how long it would take you to find your way here." A man exits from an open door to a side chamber. He is dressed in a robe the color of gold. He has a sparkle in his eyes and a smile of his face that appears to be friendly and warm.

"You know my name?"

"I know a good many things Link," the man in golden robes answers. "My name is Rauru. I am the Sage of Light."

"I didn't mean to disturb you here. I just felt…drawn to this place," Link says. 

"Not surprising, given who you are," Rauru responds. 

"Was there a proclamation I didn't hear about," Link says, raising an eyebrow. "How is that everybody seems to know about me?"

"Not everyone Link," Rauru answers. "Just the right people. I'm sure you have many questions, so please, follow me. There is someplace we can talk more privately."

Link nods, and follows after him. They walk into the room Rauru had first exited from. The room is sparse, containing a cot, a desk and a single candle providing illumination. At the back of the room is another door, which Rauru produces a key from his robes to unlock the door. On the other side of the door is a narrow, winding staircase, and, when they reach the top there is another door.

This door opens seemingly of its own accord at Rauru's arrival. The door closes softly by itself once Link enters the room behind Rauru. The room beyond the door is spacious, and circular, with large windows covered in clear glass all the way around. Inside, arrayed in a circle around the room are seven raised slabs of stone. Upon each is a stone chair, and in front of each chair is a raised circle, each carved with a different symbol.

"What is this place?" Link asks.

"This is the Chamber of Sages," Rauru replies, his arms held out wide as he turns in a circle. "This was once the ancient meeting place of the Sages of Hyrule. Here we can speak without fear of being overheard, and without interruption."

"And a Sage is…?"

"Much like a mage, only with a few…significant differences," Rauru explains. "Much like a mage, a Sage is born with their power. But, where a mage may have a natural affinity for magic, he or she must be taught. They must learn to tap and control their power. Once a Sage has been awakened to their power, they have an inborn instinct on how to use it. As well, a Sage is a master of their particular element."

"There aren't seven elements," Link observes, glancing at the number of chairs. 

"Very astute," Rauru says with a smile. "There are five Sages for the elements; earth, air, fire, water and spirit." Rauru pauses, but only briefly. "And then there is a Sage of the Light, and a Sage of the Shadow."

Rauru falls silent, and Link nods his head in understanding. He walks over to one of the windows, losing himself in the sights outside. While not as high as the towers in the castle, the view from the Chamber of Sages still offers a grand vision of the city of Hylia. "It's so big," Link says, his voice quiet, yet still full of awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

Rauru joins Link at the window, "I've lived in this city all my life, and I still feel sense of wonderment at its beauty. I imagine, coming from Ordon, it must seem a little overwhelming. It all must."

"It is," Link answers. "I keep wondering how you people seem to know so much about me. I wonder what makes me so different."

"I have read the Prophecies of the Hero all my life Link," Rauru explains. "I have seen the signs coming. And two years ago, when the Princess fell ill, I began to suspect the time would soon be upon us. And now, here you are." Rauru nods to Link, "Take the glove off your right hand, please."

Link stares at him for a moment, then complies, peeling the glove off to reveal the metallic looking golden Triforce mark on the back of his hand. "This marks you as special," Rauru says, touching the mark with his index finger. "This mark declares you as one of the Three Heralds of the Goddesses. As does the sword at your side." The disbelief is evident on Link's face. "You see Link, the legends tell us that the Three Heralds shall appear, each wielding one of the Swords of the Goddesses. Wielding the one that best fits them. You have the Sword of Courage. The King of the Gerudo, Naroon Desertwind, wields the Sword of Power. And the Princess Zelda has had the Sword of Wisdom in her possession since birth. And both share that mark with you." Rauru pauses for a moment before continuing. "It is said in the legends that one shall rise from the Three, the Hero of Legend. He must master the three Swords of the Goddesses so that he may master the one true sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane."

"What?" Link exclaims, his face, his voice both clearly stunned. Link sits in one of the chairs, the one for the Sage of Light, not even realizing that he is. "You must master the three to master the one," he murmurs half to himself.

"What was that you said?" Rauru asks, his voice for a moment sounding excited.

Link looks up at Rauru, and sighs in resignation with a shake of his head. "Back in Ordon, when I first spoke with Impa and Toman. This white haze washed over me. I found it hard to think. I believe I panicked, but the next thing I knew, my mind was clear, and Impa had fallen backwards from her chair. I ran from the inn. I didn't know where I was going. I just had to get away. I found myself at Ordon's Sanctuary, a short ways outside of town. I prayed before Farore's statue. And emerald light appeared, and from it Farore showed herself to me. She told me that I must master the three to master the one," Link sighs once more. "I'm sure that sounds fairly crazy."

Silence falls upon the chamber. When Rauru speaks again, what seems like hours later, his voice is low and almost hoarse sounding. "Goddesses be praised. Finally they have delivered you to us." Rauru places a hand on Link's shoulder, "Link, I have waited all my life for your arrival. You are one of the Three Heralds, but a day will come when the world knows you as the one Legendary Hero." Rauru pauses, looking at Link, "You must leave first thing in the morning."

"What?" Link starts, jumping to his feet. "I've just arrived. And I thought the King wanted to speak with me."

"The King will speak to you tonight," Rauru answers. "You must understand Link. The marks have appeared. Events will begin happening quickly now, and if we're not prepared, they'll spin out of control. The Princess must be awakened. Then all of Hyrule will know and believe the Hero has risen."

"And how do I do that?" Link asks.

"You leave in the morning. Impa will take you north, to the foothills of the Winterguard Mountains. There you will meet Sheik, Impa's younger sister. She will lead you up into the mountains, to the ancient Hylian fortress Snowpeak. You must reach it before the first snows set in, otherwise it'll be months before the fortress can be reached.

"And my friends?"

"They have their parts to play in this too," Rauru says. "But for now your path must diverge from theirs. You'll see them again one day, when the time is right."

"I see," Link says, troubled. He returns to one of the windows and looks out at the city. "I guess we should get back to the castle. I'll have to prepare to leave."

* * *

A small group of people gather in a formal reception room. They meet, they mingle and they wait until their meal is ready to be served to them. 

"Ah, Zech and Ilia," the King says, greeting each respectively. "I had been hoping for a chance to speak with you. I wanted to let you know personally that I've dispatched a team of engineers, along with a detachment of the Guard of course, to Ordon. Your home will be back to he way it was before, and better, in no time."

"Oh, thank you, Your Highness," Ilia says, her face and voice full of gratitude.

"We're grateful," Zech agrees. "The moblins did a number on the town."

"You're quite welcome," the King responds warmly. "Now, tell me, how have you found Hylia so far?"

"It's…amazing," Ilia exclaims, almost not sure where to being. "There's so many wondrous things to see, so much to do. I could spend weeks getting lost here."

"Ah, but you do not have weeks to waste, do you?" a new voice cuts in as two more approach. One is a man in his middle years and dressed in volumous red robes. The other is smaller and more shapely, dressed in robes of plain gray. Only her curly, glittering red hair will call any attention to her in a crowd.

"Welcome Archmage," the King greets, clasping the mage's hand. "Malon," the King says, opening his arms wide to the young woman. "It's been far too long since you've come to visit me my dear," he embraces Malon as a father would his daughter."

"I know, I'm sorry," Malon responds. "My mage studies have kept me very busy."

"As well they should," Aganhim interrupts. "As you'll find Ilia, you won't have much time for extracurricular activities."

"You're to be a mage then?" the King asks, curious.

"I am," Ilia says, full of excitement and enthusiasm. "Impa set it up this afternoon."

"Magnificent," the King says with a joyous voice. "If Impa has seen something in you, I'm sure you'll excel quite well." The King turns, "And you Zech. Have you found anything that will occupy our time?"

"Well, yes," Zech states, reaching up a hand to scratch his head. He seems hesitant, almost like he doesn't want to say. "Toman is going to be training me."

The King's eyebrows lift, "Guardian training?"

"Yes," Zech answers, rather sheepishly. "Ilia is going to need a Guardian when she becomes a full fledged mage."

Zech's face flushes red as Ilia gazes at him, her face full of astonishment. "You'd do that for me…" she pauses. "You'd be my Guardian?"

"Of course," Zech answers, casting his gaze down to avoid Ilia's eyes.

Aganhim snorts with amusement, "A noble sentiment lad. Foolish, but noble."

Malon, who is standing behind Aganhim, shoots the Archmage's back a dark glour before speaking up. "Well I think it's wonderful. I should be so lucky as to find such a Guardian. Not many would give their lives to such a thing."

"You should be so lucky to actually become a mage, if you would only concentrate more on your studies," Aganhim chides Malon.

Malon all but ignores him. She clasps Ilia's hand, "Come with me Ilia. We have much to talk about." Malon leads Ilia away, presumably to speak more privately.

"Unruly child," Aganhim mutters darkly, though not quietly enough, as both Zech and the King hear him clearly. A moment later the Archmage notices. "If you would pardon me," he says with a slight bow before leaving them. 

"Well that wasn't the least bit creepy," Zech says after Aganhim departs.

"Indeed," the King agrees. "But enough of the Archmage and his…eccentricities. Where is your other friend? Link, I believe."

Zech shrugs, "Don't know exactly. Went out for a walk earlier, said he wanted to clear his head. He does that sometimes."

"I see," King Hyrulean says musingly. "But as he says this the double doors of the chamber open to admit Rauru, who is closely followed by Link. "Well, excellent timing."

"Yeah, great," Zech mutters, watching the King move off to greet the two newest comers.


End file.
